La Serpiente confundida
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Cuando Jin abraza a Fuu, siente una vorágine de emociones ¿Qué es? ¿Todavía la ve como su amiga? [Viñeta]


**LA SERPIENTE CONFUNDIDA**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

Había matado a su maestro, debía cargar con la vergüenza el resto de sus días, solo.

Cuando su caminar parecía eterno, encontraba un dojo en donde practicar el noble arte de la espada, o, a veces se encontraba a un taciturno anciano o un simple crío que en pocas palabras, podía darle una lección de vida, antes de marcharse, él daba una reverencia de agradecimiento y decía que quedaba en deuda.

Pero Jin siempre estaba solo, nunca había tenido amigos, tampoco los buscaba, sentía que por la vergüenza que cargaba sobre sus hombros, simplemente era indigno.

-Oye, cuatro ojos ¿En qué piensas por eso traes la cara de idiota?-como siempre, el ruidoso Mugen se hacía notar. Detestaba el mutismo del ambiente cuando Fuu se dormía y cuando el cuatro ojos se quedaba en silencio.

-Pienso que Fuu nos lleva por donde quiere-respondió Jin.

-Supongo ¿Qué es lo que ganamos siguiéndola?- volvió a preguntar Mugen rascándose la cabeza.

-Pagamos nuestra deuda.

-¡Pero sí no le debemos nada!- gruñó Mugen.

-Nos salvó la vida.

-Hmf, podríamos haber salido de esa solos.

-Ella distrajo con sus bombas a la gente.

-¿Bombas? ¡Ja! Cuando le vi, creí que eran unas gemelas espectaculares, luego me decepcionó con sus miserias.

Jin esbozó una sonrisa, Mugen siempre pensando en los atributos femeninos y quejándose que Fuu "_No los tenía_"

-¡Pervertido!- Fuu había despertado al oír a Mugen, también, era demasiado ruidoso.

-Jin empezó- dijo Mugen con descaro.

-¡Jin!- saltó Fuu.

-Yo no dije nada, fue él quien empezó a hablar de tus…

Fuu se sonrojó y volvió a acostarse.

-¡No oí nada!- dijo medio abochornada y cubierta por la delgada manta.

-Oye, Jin ¿De verdad que no te fijas en las mujeres?- Mugen volvió al ataque con sus preguntas.

-…- Jin optó por el silencio.

-Vaya que eres rarito, por sí acaso me gustan las mujeres ¿Vale?- dijo Mugen y se recostó cerca de las cenizas todavía cálidas de la fogata.

Jin volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, Mugen era un tonto, el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos en busca del "_Samurái que huele a Girasoles_" le hizo pensar que, aunque cabeza hueca, grosero e inculto, se podía confiar en él.

Fuu…ella era un asunto aparte, por supuesto que varias mujeres habían adornado el lecho de Jin, pero ninguna había dejado en él una huella indeleble, creyó que aquella mujer a la que había rescatado del burdel quedaría grabada a fuego en su piel, pero ahora era sólo una imagen borrosa de alguien que compartió con él un efímero momento de su existencia.

Pero Fuu, esa jovencita valiente, gruñona, mandona, que era capaz de jalarle las orejas a los dos mejores espadachines y arrastrarlos a buscar una aguja en un pajar siguiendo sólo el engañoso rastro de girasoles implícitos.

Muchas veces la chica se había abrazado a él cuando se enfadaba con Mugen, cuando se sentía triste, cuando lo veía volver luego de creerlo muerto…cada abrazo era distinto, al principio torpe, apenas correspondidos, temblorosos, luego firmes, correspondidos y seguros.

Vale, Jin tenía que reconocer que el cerebro de hormiga, a pesar de todo era su amigo, pero Fuu ¿Ella seguía siendo su amiga? ¿Ya había pasado él la barrera de la amistad? ¿La quería como algo más?

Sintió un ligero estremecer cerca suyo, Fuu seguía dormida, pero sus labios estaban azules por el frío, la delgada manta que la cubría no era suficiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jin se quitó el gi y con suavidad cubrió con él a Fuu.

-J…jin-susurró entre sueños la chica.

Jin sintió un pequeñísimo salto en el pecho al escuchar a Fuu murmurar su nombre entre sueños ¿Qué era ese apretón en el pecho?

Recostó su espalda contra el suelo y, de cara a la luna, sin quitarse los lentes, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya, después dicen que el pervertido soy yo.- Jin abrió los ojos y encontró la cara de Mugen a centímetros de su nariz.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó incorporándose.

-Mírate- Mugen le señaló su torso y a Fuu todavía dormida abrazada al gi de Jin.-, sí van a hacer sus cositas, que no sea frente a mí, el bosque es grande.

-No ha pasado nada, Mugen- respondió con calma Jin ¿Por qué Fuu abrazaba su gi Como sí fuera un animalito de felpa?

-Sí claro- dijo Mugen incrédulo-, por lo menos puedo estar tranquilo.

Jin levantó una ceja.

-Por lo menos sé que no viajo con un rarito. Respondió Mugen a la silenciosa pregunta de Jin.- ahora ponte eso antes que ella comience a gritar, ya me duelen los oídos de tanto oír sus gritos.

Jin, intentó poner una cara de póker impersonal, pero una sonrisa lo traicionó mientras intentaba quitar su gi a Fuu sin despertarla.

Quizás estuviese confundido respecto a Fuu, pero tenía amigos, el malpensado y pervertido de Mugen era uno, y, hasta nuevo aviso, la impulsiva de Fuu seguía siendo su amiga.

No estaba sólo.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** *piensa qué debe poner aquí* Primer fanfic de Samurai Champloo (Jaz, eso es obvio._.) Bueno, Jin es mi personaje favorito, es tan serio que me encanta confundirle la mente, las personas parecidas a él me caen bien. Al final de su camino, encontró algo que no sabía que estaba buscando: amigos, es genial, porque los amigos son la familia que adquirimos con el tiempo.

Hice esta viñeta pensando en la relación que tienen Fuu y Jin, por alguna razón pienso que a él le gusta Fuu… por supuesto, sín nuestro querido y malpensado pervertido de Mugen no participa, no sería un fic completo XD

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
